


Fanart for my Fanfics

by SedofRan



Series: Talestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Fanart for my fanfictions, other characters will be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedofRan/pseuds/SedofRan
Summary: This is fanart that I have made for my fanfics.





	1. Avatarstuck: Eridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the image should be working permanently.  
> If not, this is the link to my new tumblr that I am putting the work on as well.  
> http://sedofran-blog.tumblr.com/

This is Avatarstuck Eridan. He is a waterbender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the image should be working permanently.  
> If not, this is the link to my new tumblr that I am putting the work on as well.  
> http://sedofran-blog.tumblr.com/


	2. Ava. Ratava

This character is from my Avatarstuck fanfic.

Ratava: He is a fake avatar that works for the fire nation. He appeared one day and went on a destructive spree.

(There is only one character in this image. A front view and an over-the-shoulder view).


	3. FS: Eridan (Merman)




End file.
